Vanilla Baby
by Roxiiefication
Summary: Naruto & Ino, together? No way can anyone handle THAT much vanilla, right? Tell that to their daughter, as they create Konoha's most loud mouthed blondie anyone has ever seen, born out of intoxication and wedlock! Fun times for the Uzumaki-Yamanaka family
1. The Intoxication

**AN: Please be aware that due to much frustration, I've decided to take out all hiragana out from the text. **

**ALSO, Ino has a job (aside from being a Shinobi) in this story. Please do not question this, I would not have put such things into this story if it did not fall within relevancy. Keep up to date and these plot holes will unravel, I promise! Thank you & enjoi!**

**-Rox  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They called him 'the village Hero'.<p>

He stopped Pein and gave back lives that were lost. He stopped Madara and took control of his own Bijuu. He even saved his best friend from hatred, to which many concluded would be _impossible_. He stopped so many, saved so many, that he was to be the next Hokage.

The village hero, who still wasn't loved by Sakura.

Ino watched from the crowd as Naruto carried a bruised, unconscious Sasuke towards the front gates of the hospital. Sakura had heard of the miracle earlier and ran outside, waiting for this moment to come. There, Ino saw tears rushing down her face for nearly an hour until Naruto emerged from the shadows.

"It's been 4 long years Sasuke-kun, welcome home…" she thought, as she too was filled with tears of joy. However, she could still feel the void of not ever having Sasuke's love from the beginning. She sighed and saw Sakura run to where Naruto was. She touched Sasuke's cheek and yelled out for a bed, soon having a team of medic ninjas rushing out of the hospital doors in less than three seconds, carefully lifting Sasuke from Naruto's arms and placing him upon it. As they rushed back in to mend the last Uchiha, Sakura embraced Naruto with tears of joy.

There they stood, locked in each others' arms for nearly 5 minutes. "Thank you, Naruto. Thank you, thank you..." she whispered.

"Sakura-chan…" he managed to say. But before he knew it, she was out of his arms and running back to the hospital for Sasuke. He stood there in silence, watching his world run away from him. "…I still love you," he sighed. He turned away from the hospital and walked past the astonished crowd, looking down at his own two feet as fatigue took over him.

Naruto figured he was done for the day. After months of searching for Sasuke, nearly dying from several other enemies and still fighting his stubborn friend in the end, carrying him home from Kirigakure to Konohagakure topped off the exhaustion and pain he went through those past few months. At this moment, nothing could cheer him up better than Ramen. But was Ramen the only thing he needed right now? He thought to himself about what, besides Sakura, would make this day end on a much more positive note - for he was the king of positivity, after all.

It surprised him to see a glimpse of Tsunade as she walked into one of her usual lounge houses. Shizune followed behind as the two casually bowed to the hosts, before chit-chatting about the usual topics that bored the blonde boy. He remembered the very first time he had met Tsunade who, at the time, had a bigger infatuation with Sake than for the village.

_"That's it!" _thought Naruto, as he began looking around for the nearest restaurant, _"What better way to finish this day than to get drunk, of course!" _ Because really, who _doesn't_ crave intoxication after a long, harsh week?

With hands in his pocket, he strode down the main street and began accepting the congratulatory messages of others he passed by. He soon reached his destination and stood outside for awhile, admiring his childhood Ramen shop that expanded to a fancy, bustling restaurant. Smiling, he nodded and went inside.

* * *

><p><em>"Shit..."<em> thought Ino as she quickly shifted through the other waiters who were in the way, _"I have half an hour left in my shift and only now is it starting to get busy?"_ She tripped on her shoelace, quickly catching the empty dishes in her arms before regaining her posture. "I want to go home already," she muttered.

"Oy! Waitress, oy!" yelled out one of the customers from behind her. She pretended not to listen, but then the customer began to yell for her even louder.

"WHAT!?" she blurted. However, she gasped as the person who bugged her was none other than her unexpected comrade. "Naruto?! What are you doing here?...Are you drunk?" she asked, her tone full of shock. She gaped at him as he began to smirk.

"Pfff, no! But give me one more sake bottle Ino!" He demanded. "Wait, wait, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I've been working here, part time," she stated, debating whether or not he needed more alcohol, "Um... maybe you shouldn't drink any more for the night. You look like you've had enough."

"Why not? I can handle 10 more of them!" he boasted, flinging his arms in the air. Others around her were starting to stare.

She sighed and looked at her watch to check the time. _"7:45? Hell yes!"_ She thought. "Neh Naruto, I have to go. I'm done in 15 minutes, but I still have to put these dishes away before my shift ends. Stop drinking, you look terrible. You've really had too much," she said.

"But Ino-chaaaan~ what else are you doing afterwards?" He inquired, not wanting her to leave yet.

"Hmm, nothing. Why?"

"Will you hang out with me?" He pleaded. "Sakura chan is busy baby-sitting Sasuke in the hospital, tch."

"I guess so. I'll hang out with you right after I'm done. Just let me finish work first!" She snapped, and turned around to resume her tasks.

"HAI!" He replied. He watched her during the rest of her shift with anticipation and a big smile on his cherry colored face. His first company back, oh how excited he was...

* * *

><p>The air grew cold and the night stayed still as the clock struck a little past 11. With jolly red faces they laughed about past memories as they strode down the quite streets of Konoha, passing houses with bottles of liquor swooshing around in their hands. Finally they stopped at one of the dimly lit porches. "Is this your place?" Ino asked. Naruto nodded. "I wish I lived by myself! Must be nice not having annoying parents telling you what to do every night huh?"<p>

Naruto paused, contemplating on the last few words that hit him. "It gets cold, and lonely..." He replied, staring at the floor. Ino gulped.

"I - I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." She said, slowly grabbing a hold of his arm. He looked a bit surprise.

"Naruto, _kun_?" He repeated. "You don't ever call me that... Neh, Ino, maybe _you've_ had too much sake huh?" He laughed.

"Baka! Shut up! I just felt like calling you that." She said, feeling a bit defensive. "Besides, it's kind of cute with your name..."

He smirked and opened the door to lead her inside. She made her way to the center of the room, surprised at the abundance of empty Ramen noodle cups lying around. "Is that so?" he replied slyly, reeling back her focus. He took off his jacket and put the liquor pack on the table, popping open one of the bottles and chugging it all down. "...But it's only _'kind of'_ cute?" He continued, turning around to give her a pout which made her giggle.

"Yes, only slightly cute. Not as cute as Sasuke kun." She replied, walking to the table and grabbing another bottle for herself.

"Sasuke kun this, Sasuke kun that, why is every girl obsessed by him? I'm a hundred times better looking, I'm a hundred times stronger, and I'm a hundred times more badass!" He burst out, flying the empty bottle on the floor. She giggled again, approaching him with blinking eyes.

"Oh really?" She asked, placing her hands on his arms. "How can _you_ be better?" He stared into her eyes for a moment, a grin making its way across his face before leaning in to her left ear.

"Sasuke has a _snake_." He whispered, placing his arms around her body, "I have a _nine-tailed fox_. That beats snake by a whole lot of inches, if you get what I mean." He let out a small growl which sent chills up Ino's spine.

"What a _bad kitty_." She replied. She softly began to plant kisses on him, eventually tugging on his lower lip. This surprised Naruto, who at first didn't know what to say. He then stared at her with wide bright eyes. "And what about the _power_ of the nine-tails? How _strong_ can it go?" she inquired, dabbing her eyelashes and letting out a smirk.

"It tore up the village right? Imaging what _else _I can tear up..." He replied, sweeping her off her feet and into the bedroom.

"_Just_ imagine?" she asked innocently, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He chuckled.

His first company back. He was excited_ indeed_...


	2. The Nightmare

_"No..._"

_She ran upstairs, following a trail of wailing sounds in panic as her breathing became heavier every step of the way. The walls seemed to stretch; the stairs going on forever. Tears began forming in her eyes as her pace slowed down. Finally she reached the top, nearing a room down the hall where the door was slightly creaked open. She pushed the door, revealing fiery red chakra and blood on the walls as the Kyuubi sat, back faced towards her. He was feeding something in his arms as it wiggled, nestled in its grasp with its tail curling up. _

_"Naruto..." she whispered, walking towards them. The Kyuubi turned back and growled at her before returning to its activity. Ino's crying intensified as she fell on the floor unable to move. With her right hand she reached out to what was in the Kyuubi's arms. "Why... Why wouldn't you let me have her!"_

_The Kyuubi growled even louder, its voice awakening the nestled item. It began to kick, scream and cry profusely, trying to get out of the Kyuubi's grasp. The Kyuubi finally let it down, watching it pick itself up and crawl away from him in terror. Ino smiled and held her hands out, hopeful for a chance to hold her baby. Her bright turquoise eyes gleamed from the sparkle of the moonlight as her short blonde hair sashayed in her face. However, it wasn't long until the baby began transforming as it came closer towards her. Her eyes turned blood red in color as her pupils narrowed to those of a cat, her skin bubbled with black spots emerging from the pale tones of her body, her hair shrunk in as the blonde streaks faded, pouty lips turning into a glossy maroon grimace as fangs hung out._

_"No... No... No!" She screamed, backing up to where she was cornered. She closed her eyes in fear as both the Kyuubi and the baby had now grown closer, opening their jaws donned in blood as they came to attack her and-_

She had woken up from a loud banging at the door and a voice that yelled, "Oy! Ino! Wake up!" It was Shikamaru on the other side, already impatient with her. Quickly throwing the blankets off, she walked towards the door feeling a bit light-headed. Her heart beat began to subside as she cracked open the door, letting him in the room.

"What is it?" She asked, half awake and rubbing her head. Shikamaru stared at her for a second, noting that her skin has gone paler and her eyes droopy for the past few weeks.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmm... Hai. I just, had a bad dream last night. Also, I feel kind of dizzy this morning but I'll be okay," Ino replied, walking back to her mattress. He didn't seem to believe that she'll make it through will the rest of the day (_"She really needs to rest," he thought_), but seeing as how their plans were of importance, he shrugged it off and continued.

"Well, did you forget about Tsunade sama's orders for us today? We're supposed to be meeting with Shizune-san at 10." He replied, pointing to the nearby clock at the wall. "It's 9:30."

"Yeah, I know," She stated, still yawning on the edge of her bed. Shikamaru petted her hair as she smiled a bit.

"Ahh Ino, try to be on time, ok? Don't be too troublesome," he said lastly, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. She sighed and got up to walk towards her drawer. _'What kind of dream was that?'_ she thought as she got dressed.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru were waiting alongside Shizune at the interrogation ward. There, Sasuke had been mantled and was asleep as Tsunade sama ordered that his mind be entered for any data on possible enemies far stronger than Madara, whom they have defeated. Naruto noticed the discomfort on Sakura's face as she longingly stared at Sasuke.<p>

"Neh Sakura chan, let's just keep him this way forever so he'll never leave," he jokingly stated. She looked at him and tried to smile. "Don't worry Sakura chan, he'll be fine..." he sighed and looked back at Sasuke.

Just then Ino had burst through the door, sweaty and out of breath. "I'm - I'm so sorry..." She said, bowing in deep respect. As she came up, the eyes of Naruto caught her sight. She became flustered and tried to look away, walking to where they were in silence. Naruto, too, had felt the atmosphere shift as she entered the room. It's been three weeks since their little "incident", but every time he ran in to her they'd both get a little tense. He shifted away from them and diverted his eyes to Shizune, who was already quite annoyed at Ino's late arrival.

Shizune began the discussion, appointing Ino as the member who would infiltrate Sasuke's mind due to her father's absence and participation in a separate mission. However, she questioned Ino's energy as she looked quite discolored. Ino smiled and assured her she was fine, stepping in front of Sasuke to begin the mind reading technique Inoichi had passed on to her. It became harder for her to concentrate as a migraine had begun in her head, intensifying with every minute. Just as she was about to complete her entrance, she became dizzy and nearly fell over. Surprisingly, Naruto's speed was enough for him to catch her.

"Ino! Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded even more, then lightly pushed on the upper part of her stomach. She began to feel extremely nauseated, moving out of Naruto's arms and trying to stand herself. Shizune instructed Shikamaru for water as she and Sakura ran alongside Ino to help her up.

"I... I need to vomit," she said softly. Shizune nodded, taking out a plastic bag from her medic pouch and hovering it by Ino's mouth. She puked, Naruto's eyes twitching at the sounds she made. He too began to pale and feel nauseated, not being able to bear the vomiting sounds of someone near by.

"So.. gross..." he stated. Sakura became annoyed and punched him for being to dramatic. "But, Sakura chaaaaan~"

"Shut up!" she stated. She felt Ino's forehead and became puzzled as to why there were no signs of a fever coming on either. "Ino, maybe you should rest for the day," she told the kunoichi. Ino smirked.

"And lose the day to you? No way, I'm excited to see how many times Sasuke-kun has thought of me," She faintly replied. Sakura gritted her teeth.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? Ino-pig!" She exclaimed. Shizune stopped Sakura from her rage.

"Sakura's right Ino. Go rest at home today, let Sakura take of you," she stated, wrapping up Ino's vomit. Sakura gaped at having to take care of Ino as Shikamaru handed the blonde a glass of water. "We can continue tomorrow, but if you're unable then we'll just have to wait for your father to come back in two days." Ino nodded, brushing herself off. Sakura walked out the door as Ino slowly followed along.

"Ino, get better!" Naruto yelled out, trying to make it a little less awkward between them. She turned to give him a small glare before exiting the room, making him feel worse than he did earlier.

* * *

><p>Ino sat on her bed as Sakura stood by the doorway, wondering what was wrong with her friend. "Are you sick? Do you feel any signs of a flu coming on?" She asked. Ino shook her head.<p>

"I don't know. I don't feel sick, just dizzy and nauseated. I think it's because I've been lacking sleep lately. I've just been having the same dream for the past two weeks, making me restless and frustrated every time..." she replied, shrugging her shoulders. Sakura sat beside her.

"Hm, what was the dream about?" She asked. Ino told her the details, every account she remembered of the terrifying nightmare. "Ehhhh!That's really weird!" She exclaimed. Pondering about it, she tried to figure out what it all meant. "Hm... Naruto's the only one with the Kyuubi, but, why would he consistently be in your dream? Did something happen between you two?"

Ino sat in silence looking the other way. "Well... uh..." she finally replied, beginning to stutter.

"Well, what?"

"Well, nothing..."

Sakura was in disbelief. "Ino, there's something you aren't telling me. What is it?" She pushed on. Ino sighed.

"I just, don't know... I don't know."

"What do you _mean_ you don't know?"

"Sakura, I don't know what happened, or why. I don't even know where to start from. But I can't tell you if there's a chance of you telling anyone, even Naruto. So you can't, please..." Ino begged. Sakura nodded.

"Don't worry Ino, I understand. I won't tell anyone, not even Naruto," she promised. Both women knew the importance of keeping promises, to oneself, to ones teammates and to each other, hence calming Ino a bit. Ino breathed in deeply as she began to unfold the night that would not only shock her friend, but the village as well.

"It was the night Naruto came home with Sasuke-kun, when he saved him from hatred... and when he lost you completely..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So a lot of you told me to do a <span>Lemon<span> chapter. The only problem is, I have no idea what a "Lemon" is D: Keep in mind I haven't been on here for the past four years, so anyone care to explain? I'm extremely outdated -_-' And then maybe, just maybe, will the next chapter be FULL OF LEMONS :D I will also think about changing the rating. But anyway, ON TO SUBSCRIPTIONS AND REVIEWS please & thank you! ^_^  
><strong>

**-Rox**


	3. The Lemons

**Author's Note: HIII.**

**This is the 1st lemony chapter I've ever written... so please pardon my mistakes! Any friendly criticism is welcome :) Enjoi!**

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks ago...<em>

Ino twirled her fingers around Naruto's blonde locks as both stared at each other, eyes blazing with desire. He smirked upon reaching the corner of his bed, laying his head lower to kiss her rosy lips. She blushed and gladly returned the favor, driving her tongue into his so as to massage it. Small moans seeped through their breaths and sighs as they dabbled in eachother's saliva. Ino pulled away for a moment and aimed for Naruto's bottom lip, sucking on what seemed to have grown plumper over the years. This made her very happy, chuckling about it for a bit.

"What?" Naruto asked, peering at her with a half-curious and half-offended look due to the sudden outburst.

"I like kissing you," she stated, batting her eye lashes so as to tempt him with such innocence.

"I really - REALLY... like kissing you, too," Naruto stuttered. He looked around as the room started to spin, nearly causing him to stumble. His left foot stepped back and held his balance, smirking once again at the woman in his arms. "I should put you down now," he whispered. She nodded and felt herself descending into the soft surface of his bed. She backed into the middle of the mattress without taking her eyes off of Naruto, who was undressing like a stripper, slowly trying to seduce her. It was as soon as he unzipped his pants that Ino saw a bulge, and wanted _more_. She motioned him with a finger to come closer, making him crawl onto the bed with his boxers on.

Again their lips met, Ino intent on exploring the insides of his mouth as Naruto began reaching for her top. He gripped the small, gold piece he was searching for and unbuttoned her vest, exposing plump breast enough to please any man. He pulled away and stared at them for a moment - c'mon, these were the first pair of breast he had ever encountered! It looked even more pleasing than ero-sennin's magazines, bigger too. He gave a cheesy, devilish grin as Ino smiled. Suddenly-

"Na-Naruto!" Ino screamed as Naruto buried his face in between both mounts. He grabbed them with such force that it made her flinch. "Go easy on them!"

"Hmm... wakatta..." he merely replied in between globs. He pressed both mounds together and began licking its center-most points, his heart beating faster as his excitement grew. He let both go and began playing with them one by one, basking in the warmth of her curves. She moaned with pleasure.

After some time, her hands slowly made its way from his abdomen, to his pelvis, and finally to the bulge in his underwear. He jumped with surprise and, remembering that they still had _half_ their clothes on, slipped out of bed to take it all off. Ino swung back onto the bed, laying down on her back with her unbuttoned top and sweat shorts still on. She opened her legs slightly apart and let Naruto slip between them, taking off her bottoms for her. Dumping the remaining clothes unto the floor, he gazed back at her naked form and realized how sexy she was all this time. His penis hardened even more by now, extending to the point of touching her labia. He would have sex with her, but there was just one more thing he needed to do...

She pulled his body onto hers, running her fingers through his hair while the other hand slightly scratched at his back, and puckered him with a steamy kiss. He began to move lower, going to the left side of her neck where he sucked on for quite some time and left a mark. He proceeded to move unto her chest, fondling a breast with one hand while the other held his balance above her. His tongue slowly moved about her body, tracing the lines and curves that seemed to have fallen into all the right places. She was neither too big nor too small, but a generous size for him.

As his tongue moved about, so did his hands. His left hand ventured into her dorsal area, grabbing the blobs of muscle forming her buttocks. She spread her legs for his face to nestle right in between them, kissing her pelvic area as his right fingers made its way to her labia, rubbing the folds. She squealed with delight, causing his hands to move even more forceful and faster than it had been. Her pubic area began to grow moist enough for him to try it. Slowly he used his tongue and lips to heighten her pleasure, licking up the juices she emitted and inserting his fingers to produce more. He was _really_ liking her now... she tasted heavenly.

"Naruto..." she breathed heavily, still tingling with pleasure. His face finally came off and leveled with hers. "Naruto..." she said again. He understood what she wanted this time.

She spread her legs even wider now, preparing for the bruising. Never had she done this before. She had screamed initially; his width left her feeling as if a piece of her skin tore off. Blood began to flush and stain the bed, causing her to panic slightly.

"Shhh, it's okay..." reassured Naruto, kissing her sweat-donned forehead. He pulled out, held her even closer to him, and tried again. Slowly and surely, he had gotten inside of her, his manliness buried deep and safely into her womanhood.

Her screeches had begun to change drastically, from that of pain to satisfaction in an instant. He followed a slow, rhythmic movement that seemed logical, and tried his best to minimize slipping out.

"Faster," she commanded, wanting to see more of what he can give, "You are a _jinchuuriki_, after all." He slipped off the bed and summoned her closer, making her turn around as booth stood at the side of the mattress. Again he drove every bit of man into her, watching her back ease as the plumpness of her buttocks caused it to jiggle. He smiled slyly, tugging on her arms and making her scream with content. Five minutes into it, he felt a flushing sensation in him that made him realize he had to _go_. He didn't need to go to the bathroom, he just _had to go_.

"Ino, I have to cum..." he whispered, now fondling a breast with one hand and playing with her labia using the other.

"What?! NOW?" She asked, angered at how quick and abrupt this escapade was. He was about to reply, but he lost control of himself and let go. Again and again he drove into her, until it all came out. Yet, despite the very last drop, he did not let go of her body. He kept on going, using all of his might and power to continue. By now, he had put the pink Energizer bunny to shame.

"I thought... you were.. about to come?" She had asked.

"I did," was his replied, with sweat starting to sprinkle from the tip of his hair. "But I'm not done with you yet..."

"Good," she stated, indulging in his actions.

They had done this all through out the night, still consuming alcoholic shots even after every break Naruto had taken. As dawn ascended, both bodies lay naked, wrapped side-by-side in white linens smelling of soup.

"Happy?" He asked, smirking.

"Fuck yeah," she replied.

They each yawned, their minds still buzzing with alcohol and their senses still tingling from the smell of sex. Sweat had overcome both ninjas as they stared at the bright, content faces of each other, never guessing that this would ever happen between them. Naruto smiled at Ino as her eyes had begun to close, slowly giving in to sleep.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear, running his thumb against her smooth cheek. He was surprised at how beautiful she had looked to him now, even after a crazy night. "Goodnight," he lastly stated, then finally dozed off into slumber.

"You're welcome," she had managed to say, before sleep finally consumed her.


End file.
